1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a pharmaceutical composition for alleviating or treating gout and the applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Gout is one of the common metabolic diseases and the conditions of gout are usually characterized by deposition of uric acid crystals and inflammatory arthritis at the toes, ankles, knees, wrists, fingers, elbows and other joints. In particular, when the uric acid concentration in the blood exceeds the threshold metabolizable by the kidney, the excessive urate will form crystals (so called trophi) accumulated in the joints, which will cause acute inflammatory arthritis and inflammation of the joints or tissues around the joints. Currently, the treatment of gout may generally be categorized as nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), corticosteroids, colchicine and uric acid lowering drugs. The treatment of the acute onset of gout usually adopts nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), corticosteroids or colchicine. However, the majority of these drugs have considerable side effects. Hence, it is desirable to develop the treatment of gout with less side effects and better efficacy.